pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo335
"Pookies are little stupid, disguised cancers, that will deceive all penguins with their "cringeness". -Agent Ice Storm Boo335 “''Heroes come and go, they never stop and always go on!” - Agent ''Ice Storm Boo335 (as Ice Storm) Boo335 A.K.A. Agent Boo (known as Ice Storm as superhero), simply Boo or Boob/Boobies to others is a PHD Agent and hates pookies for the same reasons as Agent Bongi6. He plans to replace pookies with puffles one day. in his alter-ego, Ice Storm, he is a very skilled super hero and was second in command of the most powerful super hero agency, the S.H.A . He is friends with Bongi6, and Stevenlego. He take a small break in April of 2017, and came back in June, 2017, due to the support of Shadow Mind. History (Agent) Agent Boo was known as Boo335, Boo335 joined Club Penguin in October 2006. He didn't know so much so he didn't play so much. In October 2009 he decided to play more. He found out about PSA and joined it. He put robbers in jail, rescue penguins and he even destroyed one of Herbert's machine. When the PSA was destroyed, the EPF replaced the PSA making Boo335 sad. He secretly decided to still act as a PSA agent even though the PSA was destroyed. He is still not a PSA agent but he tries to act like one. He later found out about preps and pookies, and started to destroy them. He later joined the Pookie Hater Defense to save all the puffles, and destroy all the pookies. He also made a hideout on CP for PHD have his secret meeting and more. When he found out the PSA resistance was over and he joined the EPF. He doesn't hang out with those preppy agents and does his best. Later he quit the EPF sort of. As a Super Hero Boo335 was an former P.S.A agent, and than became an E.P.F agent. Before Operation Blackout, Boo was a Water Ninja in training. Just before defeating Sensei for training, he tripped when he landed on a pad. He fell down the waterfall, loosing his map and damaging his spy phone. Sensei didn't notice that Boo had tripped, but instead thought that he had left the game. When he fell down, his fall was saved by some water. Down there, it was freezing and it even had chunks of ice floating down there. There he met other penguins that had also felt there. They told him that they too fell down, and that they had been trying to get back up. The only thing they did was the Water Ninja training. Since they had trained down there for along time in the cold tempatures, they had learned new abilities with snow, ice, and water. There they had taught him everything they knew. After finally fixing his spy phone with the other penguin's help, he was able to call for help. There, a E.P.F Search and Rescue team rescused him, but the other penguins hid and told him why they didn't want to leave for numerous uncertain reasons, and that he must not tell any penguin what he had learned. After being rescued, the S&R team asked him if there were any other penguins down there, he instead lied and told them that no one else was down there and that he had used G's Survival Book. When asked about getting promoted for surviving so long in the freezing tempatures, he refused and told them not to promote him. He then participated in Operation Blackout, and assisted the E.P.F during it. In November 2014, he was invited to join the Super Hero Agency by their leader,http://club-penguin-super-hero-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Bongi6%7C Bongi6 (Shadow Mind), who felt that he had great potential in being a super hero. Ever since, he has been protecting Club Penguin as a super hero until he retired in April of 2017. Operation F.L.A.W During Operation F.L.A.W he joined the Pro-Registration Side, being the third one to join. Operation M.A.S.K Ice Storm was supported by the M.A.S.K (Shadow Mind), during Operation M.A.S.K. Robot Boo Series Later he made some robots to help him. He call them Robot Boo 1, Robot Boo 2 and Robot Boo 3. These robots were made to help him like Robot Boo 3 which is still alive. *Robot Boo 1: Robot Boo 1 got destroyed when a pookie did enough damage to him in disgusting ways. *Robot Boo 2: Robot Boo 2 betrayed him but he captured him and sole him for parts. Because if he tried to build him out of the same things he would just destroy Agent Boo and Agent Boo didn't want to spend a lot of coins for new parts. *Robot Boo 3 was the best and is still alive. He is the current Robot Boo in the Robot Boo series. Why he hates Pookies He doesn't like them because he thinks they are a disturbance too the pet shop and spoiled. People pay more attention to pookies than puffles. Plus pookies are want everyone too be a pookie! Plus they say these annoying words like " mwe want cookie now!" It annoys Boo335. Pookies also steal and ignore people for no reason. They also report people too make them banned! Disney doesn't care so much. So Boo335 wants to get rid of pookies and replace them with puffles. But also because all Pookies are evil, cringe and cancerous, they even spam sexual quotes. And they are racist too. Agent's Boo Pookie Killer Gear His pookie killer gear is very strong, Since he is a pookie hater,pookie hunter,and pookie skiller he has the best gear. He first has special boots that don't make any noise when you walk, Then he has strong brown http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost-Mite%7CGhost-Mite armor he made during the Medieval Party. After that he has a bow and arrow. With different types of arrows such as explosive arrows,sticky arrows,electric arrows, and more! Then he has a air tank. This air tank provides him air when going underwater. Such as when he goes into his Underwater Base. Than he has his goggles. Great against the winds of CP and the snow. They can also become into night-vision goggles. Finally he has a helmet. This helmet has a speaker that can be able to call Robot Boo 3 or to call someone. It can also be used as a gas mask. Agent Boo's Pookie Killer Gear is fitted for all seasons. He also has a juggernaut suit. Abilites and Powers This is for your eyes ONLY! I repeat your eyes ONLY! (Note: This is when I'm alone) *Hail *snow ball storm *Ice bending, cold water bending, regular water bending (Can't bend hot water), snow bending *summon white puffles *ice balls *snow balls (just for fun) *water wave *ice sword, ice hammer *ice bow and arrow *Air blow, freezes enemies * Ice Shield * Ice Wall (Can push the Ice Wall towards the enemy) * Water Whip (He doesn't use this that much) * Water Beam (Can shoot water like a beam) * Water Heal (Can heal wounds) * Ice Touch (If he has his gloves on and touches you, you will be in a block of ice for 30 seconds) * Comet Blaster (This blaster shoots out comet that deals heavy damage but takes a long time to reload) * Water Arms (He can put a layer of water which can protect him and deals 5x the damage of the normal penguin) (He can only smash someone with his water arms once) * Cooler Temperature (Can make the temperature below zero) Skills Co-Op Zap Shards (Ice Storm + Lightno-Strike) When Ice Storm and Lightno-Strike team up, Ice Storm summons a ice storm and Lightno-Strike summons a lightning storm. The lightning zaps the ice shards, making them electric, and whatever they hit will be sharp and electrocute the enemy. Dark Tornado Comet (Ice Storm + Shadow Mind) When Ice Storm and Shadow Mine team up, Ice Storm summons a comet, using his comet blaster. And Shadow Mind makes himself a tornadoe. Ice Storm shoots the comet and Shadow Mind's tornado spins the comet around, so any enemies near the tornadoe will get hit mutipile times and also get stunned. Red, White and Black (Ice Storm + Ice lass) In this attack, Ice Lass summons her puffles. Ice Storm also summons his puffle, Icy. Together Ice Lass's puffles and Ice Storm's puffle team up. Icy summons a giant snow man, and Ice Lass's puffles jump on to the snowman. Ice Lass's puffles shoot out fire and the giant snowman shoots his snowball boozaka at enemy. Weaknesses This is for your eyes only, I repeat your eyes only. *Strong blows that can shatter his ice (''Bloodlust is known to easily break ice''). *Lightning strikes (c''an block if he sees it but lightning is still huge heat which can melt his ice''). *Meteors (he can stop it but needs snow puffles for help due to the impact power and heat). *Lava, fire and heat (can melt his ice powers). * A high pitched sound. This may break any ice that he is using or is around him. Side Kick Ice Storm has a super puffle which is also his side kick Icy. Which plays with Ice Storm's Robot Assistant. Trivia *Agent Boo is one of Agent Bongi6's friends and one of Agent Vortex's friends. *Agent Boo and Agent Vortex are great friends and work together like a team. *Agent Boo has a company called "Boo Industries" which is partnered with "Vortex Industries". * His PHD Rank is a http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Commander%7CCommander * He is also good friends with Agent Jetpack * He has made a Time Machine for the PHD * He is the head of Boo Industries * He is in the PHD Air Force * He created Agent Boo's Jet, and Robot Boo 1,Robot Boo 2, Robot Boo 3, and http://thepookieprotest.wikia.com/wiki/Vultron%7CVultron. * He has his own story how he got to Club Penguin : Boo's Story. * He joined on November 16 2014 (when the S.H.A started) * He was the 1st agent to join the S.H.A * He used to be second in command * He loves Astro-Barrier. He has even reached level 8465 on the game! * He likes Red * His favorite food is Cheese Pizza * His favorite snack is Dorritos (flavor: Cool Ranch) * Inventor of the S.H.A Phones, Clue Finder Machine, Mind Reader Machine and the Lie Detector machine. * He is a snow master and a water master in Card-Jitsu. * He is way more powerful than a snow master and a water master in Card-Jitsu. * He misses Old CP * He has the Mega Metagross EX card in real life (Pokemon)